Ursula's love
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Ursula has always wanted to rule the sea. Now she has a plan! She just has to make Triton love her and take control. But her plan is not going to work as she thinks. And what will Maleficent and Jafar or the other villains say to that? R
1. Chapter 1

Ursula's love

Ursula the sea witch had always wanted to rule the sea and she hated that stupid king Triton. Now she really had a good plan for becoming the queen. She'd turn herself into a mermaid, go to the palace and make the king love her. At least he was a widower. So the sea witch turned herself into a very beautiful mermaid. She had black long hair, pale skin, red lips, a black bottom and blue mussels to cover her breasts. She was really beautiful. More beautiful than any other of the mermaids. First she contacted some of her shark friends and made her way to the palace pretending that the sharks were chasing her.

"Help!" she shouted and swam as fast as she could. Two big sharks with very sharp teeth were after her. She swam and swam right into the kings arms. Her plan was really working well.

"Please help me mister!" she said. The king pointed his trident at the sharks and a golden flash hit them and they left.

"Are you all right miss?" the king asked.

"Thanks for saving me but I think my arm is bleeding."

"Oh, I'll bring you to the hospital wing in my palace."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Vanessa" Ursula said.

"My name is Triton"

"A pleasure to meet your majesty and sorry to bother you."

"I don't have a problem with being bothered by a beautiful lady"

The plan was really working. Triton brought Ursula to the palace and some nurse took care of her arm.

The next morning Triton came to see her.

"So how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm really sorry for bothering you but I got lost on my way home."

"It's okay. Do you have a long way home?"

"Yes. I'd like to stay here for a while."

"Do you need any help?"

"Could you show me around?"

"Yes of course." He promised.

Ursula was very pleased with herself. This was just the start of her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Triton offered Vanessa his arm and showed her a little of the palace and the rest of his kingdom.

"It's so beautiful here" Vanessa said. "I'd really like to stay but I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know where. I don't have a place to stay in."

"Oh, that's not a problem. You can stay in my palace."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Here is the guest room. You can stay here." Triton said and showed her a big beautiful room.

"I'd love to" Vanessa said and smiled wickedly.

The room was very elegant and Ursula liked it. She only wanted to change some things.

"I'll leave you to your room" Triton said and disappeared.

When Ursula was sure about that he really had left she changed the furniture a little. First of all she didn't like the curtains. They were yellow and she hated that colour. She just lift her finger and pointed at the curtains so they turned black. Would anyone notice that they were black?

"Oh, they're just some curtains, everyone have seen black curtains!" Ursula thought and let them be. But the bed, it was light blue and she lift her finger again and made the bed black too.

"He won't notice" she thought. "And after all, black is a very nice colour."

Only the clock was still yellow. Ursula quickly turned it black. Wait a second! What time was it? Ursula turned her head and looked at the clock.

"Crap! I forgot the meeting!" she said to herself. She quickly swam out of her room and just when she was about to get out of the palace Triton stood in front of her.

"Hi!" she said.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like to check out the waters here"

"I can come with you"

"No! Eh.. I really don't want to trouble you" Vanessa said and swam past him.

"You're not troubling me" he said and took her hand in his.

Ursula quickly tried to find something to say or do that could help her get out.

"eh.. see you later" she said and kissed him on the cheek before she could think clearly. But Triton didn't let her go.

"My lips are right here my dear" he whispered and pulled her closer to him. Before she could think of anything she had already kissed him on his lips. His lips were very soft and warm and his arms were so strong and safe around her.

"Eh.. I really want to go alone you know eh.. shopping" she said after the kiss.

"Oh, of course. I'm not much of a shopper." He said and laughed. "But I'll see you later then?"

"Of course. Bye!" she said and finally she could swim away, turn into herself and go to the villains meeting. Ursula emerged on the floor in the villains house. Everyone was already there and she was one minute late.

"Sorry, I'm late" was all she could say as she sank in the sofa next to Grimhilde. Her heart was still racing after the kiss. It had made her totally crazy inside. She just wanted to jump around like a teenage girl and kiss him again and feel his warmth and..wait a minute! What was she thinking?

"I may not think that kind of stupid things!" she told herself.

"So Ursula what is your plan you wanted to tell us about?" Maleficent suddenly asked. Every villain now looked at Ursula who woke up from her daydreaming.

"Yes, my plan" she stuttered. "I have a very good plan!"

* * *

A/N: Hihi.. ^^ tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ursula's love

Chapter 3

"My plan is eh.. working really well. Soon I'll be the queen of the sea" Ursula started.

"Go on" Maleficent said.

"I turned myself into a mermaid and met the king. I'm staying in the palace now and he'll be totally in love with me, or Vanessa actually" Ursula told.

"That sounds pretty good" Maleficent said.

"Thank you" Ursula said. Maleficent was the responsible of the villain house and she had invited everyone to this meeting.

"You said your plan is working well, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"And how?"

"Well.. the king is almost in love with me already."

"Good. The meeting is over!" Maleficent called. Some villains disappeared but Ursula stayed a little while with Maleficent and Cruella.

"Your plan sounds very good" Maleficent said.

"Yes indeed, but darling how can you pretend to love that miserable king?" Cruella asked.

"It's hard" Ursula lied.

"Oh, I forgot that Jafar is waiting for me" Maleficent said and vanished.

"Maleficent and Jafar, they just can't keep their hands off each other" Cruella said. "Oh my! sooner or later you'll have to kiss that wretched king!"

"I.. already have" Ursula said.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry for you!" Cruella wailed and got a cigarette.

Ursula didn't know what to say to that so she decided to get back to the sea.

"I think I have to go back or my plan will be ruined" she said and vanished.

As soon as she was in the sea again she turned herself into Vanessa. She swam quickly to the palace.

"Hi Vanessa!" Triton greeted.

"Hey" Ursula muttered.

"How was your shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, weren't you shopping?"

"Oh, yes. It was.. eh.. nice."

"What did you buy?"

"Nothing"

"What, you spend all this time shopping and didn't buy anything!" Triton said puzzled.

"Yes" Ursula said and tried to look innocent. She had totally forgotten to make an excuse so now she just had to have this shopping thing.

"All right then, how about a dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to" Vanessa said and smiled sweetly.

A/N: I know my chapters are very short but hope you like them anyway. :)

R&R ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Ursula's love

Chapter 4

"Oh my god, what am I going to do now?" Ursula asked herself. "I must pull myself together or my plan will be ruined!" "Ok, so what am I gonna do with my hair? Aaargh.. why am I thinking about my hair when what I need to think about is what I'm going to say?" She looked herself in the big mirror in her room and shouted. What she saw wasn't Vanessa but Ursula. "Isn't my magic working anymore? Have I turned into myself already?" she asked herself terrified.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She froze.

"So are you ready to go?" Triton asked as he opened the door.

"t-to g-go?" she stuttered.

"Yes, the dinner you remember?"

"Yes of course"

Apparently her spell hadn't been broken. It was just the mirror that showed what she really looked like. She should really avoid mirrors from now on.

"So what do you want to eat?" Triton asked as they sat in the sea restaurant.

"Um.. what do you take?" Vanessa asked.

"I think I take the sea pasta, it's very delicious."

"Then I take that too" she said and smiled.

"Have I told you that you are very beautiful?" Triton said.

"Oh, thank you" Vanessa said and blushed.

They ate and talked for a long time. Triton told almost everything about himself. How his wife had died by the humans and he also told about his daughters. Vanessa felt very comfortable with the king. She didn't have to talk about herself a lot and he told his stories with enthusiasm so it was nice to listen to him. He wasn't selfish and he didn't praise himself, he was just very gentle and kind.

"I've had a very wonderful evening with you but I'm getting a bit tired" Vanessa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for talking all the time. I didn't mean to bore you."

"No no, I love to listen to your stories!"

"It's very late so I'll walk you to your room, if I may."

"Yes of course" Vanessa said and took his arm.

"Thank you for the nice evening!" he said and kissed her hand.

"Thanks to you!"

"Good night!" he said and leaned forward and kissed her. She felt weak.

"Good night!" she whispered. He left to his own room and Vanessa went to her own room.

She danced across the floor and threw herself on the bed.

"What a lovely night" she said to herself. "Soon the throne will be mine!"

A/N: So here's the 4th chapter! Merry Christmas! R&R ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ursula's love

chapter 5

A week had passed and Vanessa and Triton were together by now. And today Ursula had a villains meeting again.

"Darling you know what?" Vanessa said and kissed Triton.

"What love?" he said and answered the kiss.

"I have to buy me some new earrings and a handbag. I'll go shopping now and I'm back in the evening."

"I could come with you"

"No, I want to surprise you"

"But I'm going to miss you" Triton said playfully.

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul." Vanessa answered and kissed him.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Vanessa whispered and kissed him again. "See you later darling. Bye!"

"Bye!" Triton said and gave her a quick kiss.

Vanessa turned herself into Ursula and appeared on the floor in the villains house. This time she was not late. The one who was late was Jafar.

When Maleficent had begun to tell about the new poison she had created Jafar suddenly appeared in the room.

"And where the hell have you been?" Maleficent shouted to him.

"Sorry love I didn't manage to come earlier." Jafar said.

Maleficent took some steps nearer him.

"Don't you dare to call me "love" in a meeting!" she growled in his ear.

"Sorry love" Jafar whispered and smiled wickedly. Maleficent got so angry that she slapped him.

"Go sit down!" she ordered and went back to her desk. Jafar did as she said. He knew that Maleficent was furious. The meetings were very important to her cause she was responsible for them. She didn't want anyone to be late and everyone was quite afraid of getting her angry.

"Well Ursula, tell us how your plan is working" Maleficent said when she had calmed down a little.

"It's working very well!" Ursula said. "I'm like the kings girlfriend now and he does almost anything for me."

"I'm very happy to hear that. So you're soon in the end of your plan."

"No!"

"No?"

"No-not yet. He hasn't asked me to marry him yet. It wouldn't look well if I asked him to. I'll just have to pretend I love him a little more."

"I'm impressed. I wouldn't have the energy to pretend loving a good guy for a long time."

"Well, it is hard sometimes but I'll keep my head cool and I'm a very good actress."

"Good. The meeting is over! See you next time!" Maleficent called.

"Darling I'm sorry for coming late today" Jafar said to Maleficent.

"Don't call me that" Maleficent said coldly.

"I was late cause I was making a surprise for you. Do you have time in the evening?"

"I don't think so!" she answered darkly.

"Maleficent, my fatal love. Can't I placate you in any way?" Jafar asked.

Maleficent sighed.

"Darling if you don't accept my invitation I'll shout the three words out loud!" Jafar teased.

Maleficent only gave him a dark look.

"Fine. Maleficent I LO-" Jafar started.

"Are you out of your mind?" Maleficent shouted. "Shut up!"

"Make me shut up" Jafar said and smiled wickedly. His face was inches from Maleficents.

Her anger turned into passion and they kissed for a long while.

How could Maleficent be like that? Ursula would be so happy if Triton could say "Ursula I love you" to her. But that would probably never happen. She was betraying him, wasn't she. Maleficent should be happy to have a man like Jafar. They were a dream couple and both villains.

"Are you still angry with me?" Jafar asked and hugged Maleficent tightly.

"Your surprise had better be a good one!"

"I promise" Jafar said.

Ursula vanished back into the sea. She turned herself to Vanessa again and with a little magic she got an elegant handbag and some silver earrings. Then she swam back to the palace to her beloved one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The days went on and Vanessa felt very happy with Triton. They did so much together and had a good time.

"A flower for the most beautiful lady in the whole sea." Triton said and gave her a searose.

"Thank you my sweet" she said and smiled and then he kissed her gently.

"I love you!" he whispered in her ear.

Every time he said that it made her feel uncomfortable. She knew he couldn't possibly mean it if he knew, who she really was.

She really wanted to tell him but she didn't dare to.

Her plan would be ruined and she'd never be queen and the other villains would hate her and Triton would also hate her.

What was she going to do?

What had this stupid love done to her?

"You know the girls like you a lot love" Triton started.

Yes, his girls were quite lovely. Ursula had never had any kids. She liked Triton's daughters and they liked her, or Vanessa actually.

"Yes" she nodded.

"You know I love you and-"

"Yes my sweet but I'm not feeling quite well right now. Could you bring me to my room?" Vanessa quickly came up with as an excuse.

"What's the matter? Are you all right?" he asked and walked her to her room.

"I'm very tired. I think I'm gonna have a migraine."

They stepped into her room and when Triton saw her room he startled. It was very dark and gloomy.

"What happened to your room?" Triton asked.

"I eh.. bought something new" Vanessa stuttered. "But now please leave me alone"

"Of course" he said and left still a bit puzzled about the black room.

Apparently she had turned the whole room more fitting her taste.

Ursula lay down on the bed and cried. Yes villains also cry sometimes, but that happens when they're alone. What was she going to do?

A moment ago Triton nearly asked her to marry him. What would she have answered?

To say yes would mean the end of her plan. She didn't want to end it! And she didn't want to betray him.

A/N: R&R ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How are you feeling my love?" Triton asked.

"I, think I'll go to the doctor" Vanessa said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. See you!" she answered and kissed him.

Then she went, not to the doctor but to the villains meeting again. She appeared in the sofa next to Hades.

"Ah, Ursula just in time" Maleficent said and smiled wickedly. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"No" Ursula answered melancolic.

"How is your plan going?" Maleficent asked.

"Good, I suppose"

"Suppose?"

"I don't know if I.." she started.

"If you what?"

"..can tell you this."

"Of course you can darling! We're all villains" Cruella said.

"Exactly, that's the point" Ursula said.

"Is it your plan?" Maleficent asked.

Ursula remained silent.

"Is it going bad?" Maleficent asked with a little sympathy in her voice.

"Yes" Ursula said quietly.

Everyone became silent. They waited for Ursula to continue.

"The king, he.." she started and took a deep breath. He wants to marry Vanessa."

"I see, and you don't want to marry him." Maleficent said.

"No no!"

"You know the only way to become queen is to marry him. Once you're queen it's easy to clear him out of the way." Maleficent continued.

"It's not that!" Ursula exclaimed.

"Then what is it darling?" Cruella asked.

"He wants to marry Vanessa, not me!"

"Isn't that a part of your plan?" Cruella asked.

"Yes yes, but now I'm really in love with him."

All of the villains went silent and stared at Ursula.

"Are you telling us that you're in love with a good guy?" Maleficent was the first to ask.

Ursula nodded.

"Babe, you know you deserve so much better" Hades who sat next to her said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to tell him" Ursula said and released her from Hades arm.

"Tell what?" he asked.

"The truth"

"Ursula darling, that will ruin your plan" Cruella said.

"I can't lie to him anymore!"

"Marry him first and then tell him" Maleficent said.

"Would you betray Jafar?" Ursula asked.

Now everyone looked at Maleficent who felt a bit confused of the question.

"Jafar is a lovely villain" she answered coldly.

"I know. But I love Triton."

"Fine. You have to choose. Either you turn him into a villain or you become a good guy and never show your face here again!" Maleficent said darkly.

"But you know that's impossible!"

"I don't care! The problem is yours. The meeting is over!" Maleficent called.

* * *

A/N: I've done a video based on this story. ^^ If you want to see it, you can find it on youtube. The name is Ursula and Triton (Ursula's love)

R&R ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Ursula's love

Chapter 8

Ursula turned into Vanessa and swam to the palace. She was depressed. What was she going to tell Triton?

"You know I love you and I've been lying you all the time." What would that sound like?

"Surprise surprise! I'm Ursula the sea witch and I've been fooling you all the time. Haha! And by the way I love you!" She laughed sarcastically to her own thoughts. She had to come up with something better.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't notice that she swam into him.

"Hi my sweetie." He said and took her in his arms.

"Hi" she said a bit shocked.

"You were so deep in your thoughts you didn't see me." He laughed. "Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes actually I was"

"What did the doctor say?"

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I just want you to know that I really love you."

"I love you too" he said and hugged her tightly. "Vanessa, will you marry me?" he asked and opened a little box with two beautiful rings in it.

"No!" she said and tears fell from her eyes.

"You don't?"

"I'm not Vanessa!"

"What are you chattering?"

"I'm not who you think I am, I wish I was." She cried.

"What do you mean by that?"

A beam of light came from her finger and she turned into herself.

"Ursula?" Triton said shocked.

"I'm so sorry" Ursula said.

"You, you f-fooled me all the time!"

"I-I know but I didn't mean to" she stuttered.

"Get out!" Triton growled and pointed his trident towards Ursula.

"Triton I want to explain" she tried.

But he was too furious to listen.

A golden ray from the trident hit her and she lost consciousness and her left arm was bleeding.

* * *

A/N: R&R ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Ursula's love

Chapter 9

Ursula woke up in a familiar room. It was her or actually Vanessa's room in the palace.

"What happened before?" she thought. "Oh right, I told him."

Her left arm was wrapped in a bandage and she was very tired. Suddenly a gestalt appeared in the doorway.

"Triton?" Ursula asked with a weak voice.

Triton stepped forward and came to her bed so she could see him.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I have to explain everything to you."

"I want you to leave as soon as you're feeling better." He said with a cold voice.

"Don't be so cruel" Ursula's weak voice said.

He left the room without saying anything.

Ursula fell asleep. She had no strength to stay awake.

When she woke up the next day she felt much better. "So now it's over" she thought. She knew she had to leave the palace and she really couldn't think about coming back ever again.

"I see you're feeling better" Triton said with a cold voice as he entered the room.

"Yes" Ursula answered and sat up on her bed.

"I want you to leave" he continued with an insensitive voice.

"But first Triton, I want to explain"

He turned his back at her and started walking away.

"Don't go! Listen!"

"All right, fine." He sighed and turned to face her.

"I admit that I've lied to you and I understand you're angry but you should know that my feelings for you are real."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No wait! First I had a plan so I could become queen. I turned myself into a beautiful mermaid and-"

"Made me fall in love with you so you could rule the sea! Damn, I feel stupid for almost letting that happen."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I really fell in love with you! I didn't want to but I did."

"You tricked me!"

"I had the most wonderful time with you! I don't want to be queen, I want you my poor unfortunate soul!" Ursula said and stroke his cheek.

"It's over" Triton said and pushed away her hand.

"I've lied to everyone! I've lied to my villain friends for you and to you about me and now I don't have any friends." She cried desperately.

"That's your own fault."

"But Triton please, I love you!" Ursula whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Leave!" he ordered.

With teary eyes Ursula left the palace. She made herself a potion to heal her arm fully.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this sounded dramatic. :D But it's not finshed yet! R&R ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Ursula's love

Chapter 10

Days went by and Ursula felt depressed. She had ruined everything. She knew she couldn't get Triton back but could she get her friends back? She decided to at least give it a try. So she went to the villains house. Before she could think about anything to say Maleficent stood in front of her.

"Ursula?" Maleficent said surprised. She didn't sound angry, just surprised.

"Mal, I'm sorry" Ursula said.

"Look, we really need to talk but not here. Come with me to my room." Maleficent said and Ursula followed her to her room.

"I'm glad to see you" Maleficent started. "I've been thinking after you left and I..didn't..actually mean what I said earlier."

"I've lost everything! And honey you're one of my dearest friends, I don't want to loose you" Ursula said.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"So am I" Ursula said and hugged Maleficent.

"I'll kill you if anyone sees this" Maleficent said and hugged Ursula.

"You know Maleficent I lo- like you" Ursula said and smiled wickedly.

"Hah, you've really turned soft around that king"

"But Mal, I love him"

"If I didn't have Jafar, I wouldn't understand you."

"You know I'd do anything to get him back"

"Is he worth that?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course! I had the most wonderful time with him and I know he loved me."

"You know, love will find away. If it didn't those stupid princesses would be alone."

"Maybe love isn't made for the villains."

"You almost told me you love me so I think it is" Maleficent said a bit amused.

They both started laughing. They heard a knock on the door and Cruella walked in.

"Oh Ursula darling! You're back!" she said.

"Hello Cruella!"

"What were you two laughing at?"

"Ah, nothing special." Maleficent said.

"Do you think love is meant to be for villains?" Ursula asked.

"I love fur, I worship fur, I live for fur so yes" Cruella answered.

"But towards a person?"

"I could never love a man as much as I love fur so no."

"Ursula just try it out instead of asking stupid questions!" Maleficent said.

"You're right." Ursula sighed. "See you two" she said and vanished.

Ursula took her chrystal ball in her hands. She thought she could get a tip from the princesses, by spying on them. Belle was helping mrs Potts in the kitchen, Aurora was planning a surprise party for her prince and Snow white was singing while cleaning the castle with the help of animals. Ursula couldn't stand to look at them. "Should I sing and make a party for Triton with the help of some squirrels and rabbits?" Ursula thought. That thought made her laugh out loud. "No way in hell! That's not me then. I must do this my way!"

A/N: I know this was a very short chapter. R&R :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ursula's love

Chapter 11

Ursula decided to go to the palace and talk with Triton no matter what ever could happen. First she had to fix her hair and put a little more make up on. She put a little of her favourite perfume on and went out.

"I'll just tell him everything I have to say and won't go till I'm finished" she thought. "And what do I have to say to him?" She slowed down a little so she could think of something to say. Actually she didn't know what to say. She wanted to explain everything but didn't know how. "Dear Triton, I'm sorry. No, that sounds like a letter." she thought. "I don't know how this happened, or actually I do but I'm sorry.. god that sounds stupid" she thought. She was already in front of the palace and didn't know what to say to him. Anyway, she decided to find him first.

"I just want to talk with the king" Ursula said to the guards who barely let her come in. Unwillingly they let her in and she thanked. Sebastian swam past her and got surprised and shocked and a little scared when he saw her.

"Hello Sebastian. Could you please tell me where Triton is?" Ursula asked the little crab.

"I'm not sure if he wants to see you" Sebastian stuttered.

"But I have to talk to him! Tell me where he is!"

"He-He's in the garden, I think." Sebastian stuttered.

"Thank you" Ursula muttered and went outside from a side door. There he was alone in the garden looking very dark and gloomy. He was holding a little box in his hands and staring at it sadly. Ursula walked up behind him.

"Triton?" she said.

"Ursula? What do you want?" he asked and turned to face her.

"I just want to talk to you" she answered and saw that the box in his hand was the box where their rings were.

"Leave me alone"

"Not until you listen to me!"

He remained silent.

"Look I, I, I didn't want to hurt you it just happened."

" Shit happens" he said coldly.

"I'm serious! I love you! It was never a part of my plan but I do."

"Enough now"

"No Triton, I'll do anything for you to forgive me!"

"Leave"

"I know you loved me! And just because you're a man you try to kill your feelings!" Ursula shouted.

"Yes I loved you!" he shouted furious. "I've never been so fooled in my whole life, you've no idea how much I love you!" he shouted and grabbed his trident.

"And what now? You gonna knock me out of consciousness again?" she asked angrily.

"At least you'd be quiet then" he said and calmed down a little.

"You're a cold bastard! You're not the only one who is hurt here! My heart is broken and you don't care at all!" she screamed and left the garden and the palace.

When she was out of sight the little crab Sebastian swam to Triton.

"Your majesty, don't let her go!" Sebastian said to Triton.

"Sebastian have you been eavesdropping?" Triton asked.

"I was worried. If you let that woman go you'll never be happy again."

"What do you know about my feelings"

"You've been unhappy ever since she left. She loves you, can't you see that?"

Triton looked a little confused, but then he felt guilty for hurting Ursula. Sebastian was right, he loved her.

"God, I've been stupid. Thank you Sebastian!" Triton said and swam after Ursula.

Ursula was furious. No matter what she did he wasn't going to forgive her. If she were a normal mermaid he would have forgiven her already.

"Ursula wait!" Triton called.

"What?" she snapped and turned around.

"You're right I am a bastard. But I still love you."

"You do?" Ursula asked.

"Of course I do."

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"I love you!" Ursula whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too!" he answered and kissed her lips.

"I still have these" Triton said and showed the little box in his hands.

"And?" Ursula smiled.

"Would you still say yes?" he asked.

"Still? I never said yes. You never asked me."

"I did."

"No honey, you asked Vanessa, not me."

"On the inside it was you all the time. And you know I didn't fall for your looks, but for your personality."

"Really?"

"You look much better that way."

"Thank you, my poor unfortunate soul" she said and stroke his cheek.

They remained silent for a moment and just looked at each other.

"Ursula?" Triton said and broke the silence.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and opened the box with two beautiful rings in it.

"Hell yes!" she answered and kissed him. He put the diamond ring around her finger and she put the other one around his finger.

"I love you! my poor unfortunate soul" Ursula whispered.

"I love you too!" he answered and kissed her deeply.

They married and lived happily ever after.

A/N: So, tell me what you think! Did you like the story?

Thanks for all the reviews i've gotten. ^^


End file.
